Better Off Friends
by Thalia05
Summary: Draco breaks Ginnys heart and feels guilty until the jealousy starts in and sends him on a dangerous journey.
1. Better off Friends

**Disclaimer: Not my people, just my plot.**

_She's writing, she's writing, she's writing a novel_

_She's writing, she's weaving, conceiving a plot_

_It quickens it thickens, you can't put it down now_

Draco turned his headphones up as he stared out the window of the speeding Hogwarts Express.

_You think she's an open book but you don't know which page to turn to, do you?_

_You think she's an open book but you don't know which page to turn to, do you? Do you? Do you?_

The repetitive chorus burned into his brain. Quietly singing along, he tuned out all other sounds, the creaking of the compartment, the screaming giggles of girls, the soft footsteps that approached from behind him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny and Draco had been going steady for two years now. They hooked up in Draco's fourth year after fighting in Potions and making out the class period after. He had never felt more alive than when he was with Ginny, but something had changed this summer.

He didn't love her anymore. He didn't know what changed, or why. All he knew was that the happy squirmy feeling in his stomach didn't show up every time he heard her voice or felt her touch. Her hair didn't entrance him anymore. He laughed hollowly at her when her nose squinched up instead of the full-chested chuckle he usually let out. As much as he tried to hide his feelings, he was sure Ginny noticed. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't string her along like this either.

He hadn't had the heart to break up with her over the summer through an owl. It seemed to cruel. Now he wished that he had so he could avoid this soon to be, very awkward, conversation.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Draco? Are you Ok? Your last letter sounded really, strange. I know you want to talk to me, and I think I know why."

Draco set his headphones on the seat next to him and looked into Ginny's already glistening eyes.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but something changed. It's not what it used to be. I don't want to hurt you, but playing happy won't save anyone from pain."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully and stared out the window next to him for several moments; silence enveloped the odd couple. Ginny had know since the beginning of summer that this moment would come eventually. Draco had grown distant, he reacted cold and rigidly to her touch and answered messages with terse, unfeeling replies. Hiding behind denial, she had pretended nothing was wrong. The charade was over now. Not turning from the window, Ginny demanded in a soft, hurt voice;

"What changed? We were so happy once, I made you smile. I made you laugh, not snicker or sneer, but laugh. We fought our parents and our houses so we could be together. Why destroy all we built?" Ginny tried to hold her tears in and managed a strangled mutter, "You told me you loved me."

More silence followed as Draco contemplated the response to this. He had loved her. They had fought to be together, they had been happy.

"Things just change, people change. I can't explain my feelings I only know how I feel, and I think we would be better off friends."

That was last thing Ginny wanted to hear. Turning from the window toward the sliding door of the small compartment, Ginny looked at the ground instead of Draco. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she grabbed the handle of the door.

"It never works that way."

With that she left. Draco stared at the closed door as music echoed quietly from his discarded discman.

_To me, coming from you, **friend** is a four letter word. End is the only part of the word, that I heard. Call me morbid, or absurd. But to me, coming from you, **friend** is a four letter word._

Draco picked up the discman and threw it bodily at the door where it crashed to the floor in shattered bits, a CD still spinning lazily inside.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The relationship had been over for two weeks now. Ginny still came to the breakfast table with tear stains on her cheeks. Ron had been furious with Draco, as was to be expected. It had taken almost a year for Ron to trust Draco enough with his sister to leave them alone together for more than five minutes. Seeing Draco hurt his little sis put a giant black line through his name in Ron's book. Sure, Draco felt guilty about hurting her. He had never wanted to, but he wouldn't sacrafice his own happiness and freedom to live a lie with a girl he no longer loved.

The day after Ginny was gone, Slytherin girls were all over Draco. He didn't even get time to recover. Pansy and Lavendar had brought the Draco Malfoy Fan Club back out of hiding as soon as they had heard. Draco was sick of it already it. It didn't help that everytime Ginny saw another girl hanging on him she broke into fresh tears. Meal times were miserable for him. Between clingy Slytherin sluts, burning glares from the Hero Trio and the cold shoulder from Ginny, Draco never had happy moment to himself. He couldn't even break a smirk when Weasel caught his breakfast on fire while attempting to warm toast over a large candle. But he never doubted his decision to end the relationship, well, at least he didn't until a month later...

**A/N: Hello all, this chapter is just an intro, more action to come! The first lyrics are from Cake's, "Open Book." The second lyrics are from their song, "Friend is a Four Letter Word." Please keep reading and !review! I'll update whenever homework lets up. : )**

**_Thalia05_**


	2. Painful Giggles

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

**What Happened Last Time:**

"_What changed? We were so happy once, I made you smile. I made you laugh, not snicker or sneer, but laugh. We fought our parents and our houses so we could be together. Why destroy all we built?" Ginny tried to hold her tears in and managed a strangled mutter, "You told me you loved me."_

_More silence followed as Draco contemplated the response to this. He had loved her. They had fought to be together, they had been happy._

"_Things just change, people change. I can't explain my feelings I only know how I feel, and I think we would be better off friends."_

_That was last thing Ginny wanted to hear. Turning from the window toward the sliding door of the small compartment, Ginny looked at the ground instead of Draco. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she grabbed the handle of the door._

"_It never works that way."_

_But he never doubted his decision to end the relationship, well, at least he didn't until a month later..._

Chapter 2: Painful Giggles

Draco had never understood how girls could group together and giggle incessantly for hours on end about apparently nothing. For example, for the past six weeks he had been followed by incessant giggling wherever he went. Slytherin girls were masters at keeping up a continuous flirty stream of them. He had learned to mostly tune them out though. Pansy's was hard to ignore however, because of a slight wheeze after each one that reminded him of a cat coughing up a particularly nasty hair ball. Not pleasant.

At the moment Draco sat at in the Great Hall, picking at his chicken and potatoes, tuning out everything around him. He hadn't talked to Ginny since the break up. This bothered him but not overly much. He hadn't run up to try to start a conversation with her, but he had wanted to stay friends. He didn't dislike her, he just didn't feel chemistry between them anymore, he wasn't in love anymore.

(giggle giggle )"You're so funny!"

The simple phrase burned into Draco's ears and whirled him around as he sat. Ginny had just entered the Hall on the arm of a tall, strong, dark-haired individual. She looked up at him adoringly and giggled as Harry smiled proudly. Draco's jaw dropped.

_She's going out with **him**? He's stuck-up! He's stupid! He's wimpy!_ Draco rumbled inside his head but tapered off considerably when he came to the stunning conclusion, _He's not **me**._

Was it possible that the infamous Draco Malfoy could be so easily replaced? And by such an unworthy candidate? Had he not been a wonderful boyfriend, before he dumped her that is. Ginny seemed cured of any left over grief. He thought he had broken her heart, not lightly bruised it. Not that he had wanted to hurt her! No, He never wanted to hurt her, but the idea that the loss of him meant that much to her was, nice. It made him feel good, confident, mean and cruel, but confident. Seeing her smiling and obviously not thinking of him was a slight blow to the old ego._ Well, no more guilt now. She's finally over me, just like I'm over her. That's done._

But it wasn't done. Harry and Ginny were the new gossip of the school. Every corner he turned, if he didn't encounter someone chattering about the new couple, he saw the new couple themselves! Huddled in corners, kissing happily. _How can she enjoy kissing that stupid, pampered, mama's boy?_ This thought was repeated every time Draco saw them together, and every time he thought of them, and every time he thought of her.

Draco would never admit it to anyone, but he missed Ginny. He missed talking to her and laughing with her. They had gone through a lot to be together and he missed the challenge. _Maybe she doesn't. Maybe she was tired of the constant struggle and went with Potter because no one would question the relationship. What if she thought I dumped her because I didn't think she was worth the effort anymore? Is that the reason she hates me? _

Draco pulled away from this train of thought and tried to focus on his Potions homework. Harry and Ginny had been dating for a month now and he hated it. He didn't want to be with Ginny, but he didn't want to be without her. He definitely didn't want Potter to be with her. He didn't want to admit Potter was probably a better boyfriend but he did want Ginny to be happy. He just wanted her to be happy with **him**. But not **_with_** him. To tell the truth, he didn't know what he wanted.

He had considered apologizing to her and asking to be taken back but the following scenario always played in his head after contemplating on this too long:

_(SLAP) "Draco, you had your chance and you threw it away. You made your choice now live with it! Harry and I are happier than you and I ever were. I hate you and I never want to see you again in my life. Go jump off the North Tower!"_

Ok, so the last part might be a little far fetched, but he couldn't blame her if she did say that. The imagined rebuttal always put him against begging forgiveness. And the fact that Malfoy's don't beg.

Stuck at an impass, Draco decided it was easier to just do nothing. He wallowed in self-pitying misery and Ginny continued her happy relationship with Harry. Well, mostly happy.

Ginny would never admit it to anyone, but she missed Draco. Yes, he had broken her heart and yes, he was a selfish, unfeeling, jerk. But she still missed him. _No, I'm happy with Harry. I've dreamed about being with him since before I started Hogwarts. No, I dreamed of being with him before I met Draco. No, Harry is better than Draco. He's nice and chivalrous and simple. Simple. Draco was never simple. That's what made him exciting. No, Draco broke my heart. I wish we could still talk. He probably thinks I hate him and is enjoying his solitude._

She had considered apologizing to him and asking if they could talk or hang out but the following scenario always played in her head after contemplating on this too long:

"_Ginny, you said yourself, it never works that way. I don't want to be your friend. I dumped you to get away from you._ _I hate you and I never want to see you again in my life. Go jump off the North Tower!"_

Ok, still exaggerated but she came to the same conclusion Draco did. Staying exactly where she was until something changed. Their wishes did come true, something did happen. Just not something either of them would have chosen in order to jump-start them into action.

Ginny disappeared.

ooooo

oooo

ooo

oo

o

A/N: sorry for the cliffie! I needed something to get me going on the next chapter. No songs because it would have been confusing with them and the thoughts. More to come eventually, when my muse strikes again. Thank you Jack Robinson, Blood Crested, Virginia-Draco28, and CocoaQT15 for reviewing! They really help motivate me to write!(cough HINT HINT cough) Luv ya all

Thalia05


	3. Lightning Bolts

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

**What Happened Last Time:**

_Harry and Ginny had been dating for a month now and he hated it. He didn't want to be with Ginny, but he didn't want to be without her. He definitely didn't want Potter to be with her. He didn't want to admit Potter was probably a better boyfriend but he did want Ginny to be happy. He just wanted her to be happy with **him**. But not **with** him. To tell the truth, he didn't know what he wanted._

_Se came to the same conclusion Draco did. Staying exactly where she was until something changed. Their wishes did come true, something did happen. Just not something either of them would have chosen in order to jump-start them into action. _

_Ginny disappeared._

Chapter 3: Lightning Bolts

"Hey, does anyone know where Ginny is? I haven't seen her all day."

_Aww, poor boy hero. He lost his girlfriend._ Draco thought bitterly. By wallowing in self pity Draco had grown a new and greater dislike for Harry Potter and his perfect life and his perfect friends, and his perfect girlfriend.

"No Harry, I 'aven't seem 'er eiver. I figur'd she sthayed in bed sick o' somethin." Ron mumbled around a large mouthful of food. _Stupid Weasel, he doesn't even care about his sister_.

"No, Ron. She's not in the common room. I saw her leave for Herbology this morning. She didn't look sick. But now that you mention it, she wasn't at lunch either."

Hermione's contribution to the conversation startled Draco. Had no one seen Ginny since this morning? Was she Ok? Was she lying somewhere hurt? The same thoughts echoed around the Gryffindor table. No one knew where Ginny was. Each person picked a place to look. Hermione claimed Ginny's room, Ron the library; Harry, Hagrid's hut. Draco walked up to the concerned group, causing more concerned looks.

"What do you want, Ferret?"

_That name just couldn't die, could it!?!_

"I want to help look for Ginny."

"Why?"

"Must I justify wanting to insure the well-being of a girl I care for, Potter?

Ron threw in a comment; "You? Care for someone? Sounds a little far-fetched to me. How do we know you didn't do something to her!"

"Shut up Weasel, no one asked you. Look Potter, we don't like each other, we don't trust each other, but I care for Ginny and want to know if she is Ok. Capiche?"

"Fine. You go with Hermione. She's a safer bet for you than Ron or I are right now; she probably won't haul off and punch you, but you never know. If I find out you did anything to her though, I will personally remove your brain through your nostrils. Capiche?"

"Understood."

Draco trailed Hermione to the opening of Gryffindor common room. She placed a temporary deafness spell on Draco so he couldn't hear the password then shoved him through the portrait hole.

The large red and gold room gave off an impressive air with a comfortable casualness about it. Much warmer than the dungeon common room he had. Students scattered around doing homework quickly put attention on Draco, surprised by a Slytherin being brought among them. Several muttered phrases under their breaths that Draco was sure he would have beat them up for, if he had been able to hear anything under 100 decibels.

He followed Hermione quietly and obediently up to the girls dorms. As soon as they opened the door to Ginny's room they knew something was wrong. The bed clothes were upset, her closet door had a large hole through it, apparently from a fist. Shattered glass sprinkled around the floor from the broken window crunched underfoot. Besides the cold air shrieking in through between ripped curtains, the room seemed cold and empty. There was an aura of pain or sorrow or solitude or something not quite any of those things but everything and more. Both Hermione and Draco shivered simultaneously.

"What happened here?" Hermione questioned softly.

"I was thinking the same thing. Wait, what's that?" Draco followed his gaze to a large, single drop of blood, carefully balanced on top of the thick, shag carpet. No glass was within a two foot radius of the drop.

"Draco..." Hermione eyed the drop nervously. "Something doesn't feel right about this..."

Draco waved her off and pulled his wand from inside his cloak. Inching closer to the drop he lightly poked it with the tip of the wand.

Jolts of electricity shot up the wand and through his body. Tremors shook every muscle and made his eyes roll back into his head. Hermione screamed as his hair started to smoke and body to shake in silent seizures. All the while the blood had shot away from the drop in minuscule rivulets, spreading and branching out like static from a lightning strike. It speedily oozed its way across the top of the carpet until it came in contact with the shards of glass. Glazing the edges of each piece the blood ran its way across the room to the window leaving shadows of bloody flowing script behind it. Each shard of glass edged in blood became part of a letter, part of a word.

Hermione's screams redoubled as Draco finally collapsed inside the empty circle below him, twitching randomly with glazed eyes, and she read what the blood had left behind. Dumbledore rushed into the room followed quickly behind by Snape and McGonagall, they had been alerted by other students frightened by the screams. The Gryffindor house head pulled Hermione aside while Snape levitated Draco's body to take to the infirmary. Dumbledore cast a glance at the crimson lettered message before retreating after the traumatized teens.

_Come and Find her._

_Come to Me._

_Feel her pain_

_Submit to Power._

ooooo

oooo

ooo

oo

o

A/N: Ooh, Aah. Hopefully I kept you on the edge of your seat! Sorry if the dialogue got a little boring, the end more than made up for it. : ) I'll update as soon as I have an idea what to write about!!! Thanx: DreamGurl-de-Draco, mz.sammiz, Akarusa30991, Jack Robinson, and CocoaQT15 for the reviews! You get a gold star for the day!!!! Luv ya all, keep reviewing

Thalia05


	4. Painful Realizations

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

**What Happened Last Time:**

"_Hey, does anyone know where Ginny is? I haven't seen her all day."_

_The bed clothes were upset, her closet door had a large hole through it, apparently from a fist. Shattered glass sprinkled around the floor from the broken window crunched underfoot. Besides the cold air shrieking in through between ripped curtains, the room seemed cold and empty. There was an aura of pain or sorrow or solitude or something not quite any of those things but everything and more._

Come and Find her.  
Come to Me.  
Feel her pain  
Submit to Power

Chapter 4: Painful Realizations

"Good Wormtail, very good. You're sure someone set off the message? I wouldn't want my little prisoner to go to waste." Voldemort chuckled as he tickled the chin of the small girl chained to the floor next to him. Ginny's whimpers echoed Wormtail's.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered, frightened yet demanding.

"To lure Potter of course, why else? Especially since you're everybody's favorite little bitch, I might be able to kill off the whole heroic trio. Wouldn't Dumbledore just love that?"

"What if Dumbeldore shows up instead? He killed Grindewald, he can kill you! He wouldn't let Harry come for me, the trap is so obvious!" Ginny voice raised as she gained confidence. Too much cheekiness resulted in snake poison dripped into shallow cuts, but knowing she was right was enough incentive to talk back to the Evil Lord

"Tsk, tsk tsk. Little girl thinks she knows how to plot. How sweet." His voice dripped with venom and sarcasm. "You're right, everybody knows it's a trap. But Potter will think he can outwit me. He'll come, he'll sneak away from Dumbledore because he can't help but save people his way. And Dumbledore can't kill me. It has been prophesied that I will kill Harry Potter and my taint will spread across the world. Now hush, or you'll have another visit from Nagani."

Ginny shivered involuntarily and Voldemort cackled. As he turned back to talk plots with Wormtail, Ginny sent a silent prayer out the high window. _Save me Harry._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Pain. Shooting, agonizing pain. Light. Bright light, more pain._

Draco slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the harsh white light in the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey bustled around in the background, making beds, arranging medicine bottles, checking on patients. Draco listened to the clinking and rustling and was comforted by the pure tediousness of it all, the simplicity. He tried to sit up and collapsed back down, groaning in pain as his muscles seized up. Pomfrey made her way to Draco and expressed her annoyance at his pitiful attempts with a 'tsk.'

"Lie down! You've been through a great ordeal and need to rest. Pushing yourself to hard to fast will just make you sick again!" Her eyes pierced into his as she lectured, looking for dilation, her hand pressed to his forehead.

"Wha- what happened?"

"You got yourself electrocuted, that's what happened. You're just lucky you aren't brain dead, that much of a shock should have left more of an effect." Pomfrey continued looking for signs of illness, she also fluffed his pillows, handed him a goblet of steaming liquid, and placed a small plate of biscuits and cheese on the side table by his cot.

_Does this woman never stop moving?_ He contemplated silently to himself. _'Lucky you aren't brain dead'? What did I do to myself?_ Draco sipped the steaming drink and Pomfrey bustled away to see to another patient. As soon as Pomfrey turned a corner out of sight, a fluffy head poked around the curtains surrounding his bed.

"Thank God you're ok Draco!" Hermione exclaimed to a confused Draco.

"My god Granger! Stop yelling in my face, I'm fragile! And why do you care?" He inquired suspiciously.

"I just though you would be in a lot worse shape, physically and emotionally, after what happened."

"But what happened?!"

"You don't remember? Oh, no. Then you don't know...."

"Don't know **what**?!?!?!"

"Voldemort kidnapped Ginny and almost killed you."

Draco faltered as the news hit him and memories came rushing back. Broken window, blood, lightning. His mind reeled with the onslaught and he promptly fainted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm going after her! I can't let that slimy, evil, creep keep her! He'll kill her!" Harry had been yelling incoherently and irrationally for the past half hour. His arguments were fruitless however. Hermione had him partially paralyzed and tied to a chair to prevent him from attempting any of his plans. Draco had since regained consciousness and been released from the infirmary. He was trying to help Hermione talk sense into Harry and having about as much luck.

"Harry! It's a trap! He won't kill her because he needs her alive to lure you to him. He wants you to come to him without Dumbledore! He want's to kill you, not her!"

"No! She can't be his prisoner, I have to save her! I can't stay here! Don't you understand? I have to save her. I can't leave her! I can't leave her! I love her! I have to go! Let me go!!!! I HAVE TO GO!!!!!!!"

At this Harry burst through the enchanted ropes holding him and overcame Hermione's masterful charming. He lurched toward the door, shaking off the remnants of the paralyzation.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione shouted at the retreating figure, stopping him dead and crashing him to the floor. "Draco, help me get him back into the chair. I'm really sorry Harry but we're doing this for you're own good."

Harry's eyes rolled wildly in their sockets as he fought against the enchantment. Draco and Hermione dragged him back to the chair and retied the ropes, adding more rope, a few chains, and a pair of handcuffs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry had been tied to the chair for the past 5 hours. It was dark out, almost everyone was asleep except for two people talking quietly in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch, leaving Draco and an only half paralyzed Harry alone in awkward silence. Draco was the first to speak.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Enough to risk your life for her?"

"Enough to give my life to save hers."

"You're a good person Harry. Better than I'll ever be."

"You're not as bad as you think you are. You wanted to search the castle to find her even after you broke up with her. I know you still care at least a little for her. I only wish you could see how important is for me to save her."

"But I do see, I do understand. And I didn't break up with her for the reasons you think I did. Maybe I am cold-hearted, but I didn't want to hurt her. I stopped myself from loving her so I wouldn't hurt her. And now she's being hurt and I feel helpless." Draco paused for a moment, unsure of how to continue.

"Did you know I'm already destined to become a Death Eater on my 17th birthday? I couldn't put her through that. That's why I know you can't just rush in to save her like you usually do. Voldemort is ready this time. You can bet he's already thought up every course of action you would possibly take and has made sure he'll be the one you meet at the end of every option, not Ginny."

"You know, you're right. For once you're actually right. I was so caught up in saving her I didn't think. Voldemort is smarter than I give him credit for. My luck was bound to run out...eventually. I just...I didn't think that...that the day would come, so soon." Harry's head dropped in defeat, silent tears running down his cheeks. Draco looked on the dejected lover and his cheeks burned in anger.

"You coward! Are you just going to leave Ginny in his hands because you don't think you're lucky? My god you Gryffindors are so stupid I'm disgusted! Look at me dipshit!!! I said Voldemort has thought of every action you might take. I never mentioned him thinking of everything."

"What are you suggesting?" Harry asked, hopeful through his pain.

"We go together. We think it through, make a plan, and go get Ginny together."

"Why are helping me like this?"

"Because I love her too."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooo

ooooo

ooo

oo

o

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Hopefully this cleared up some confusion from last time, or it created more. Either way, tell me what you think! Thanx to all who reviewed, keep it up. I'll try to update again soon. Luv ya all! Thalia05


	5. Static Pictures

Disclaimer: I disclaim

**What Happened Last Time:**

"_I said Voldemort has thought of every action you might take. I never mentioned him thinking of everything."_

_"What are you suggesting?" Harry asked, hopeful through his pain._

_"We go together. We think it through, make a plan, and go get Ginny together."_

_"Why are helping me like this?"_

_"Because I love her too."_

Chapter 5: Static Pictures

Draco, Harry and Hermione had been in the library for the last three hours, researching, trying to find a way to help Ginny.

"I hate libraries. Did I mention I hate libraries? We don't even know where she is and there is nothing here that can help us find her, we have to find her ourselves."

"Yes Draco, you've have mentioned it, you've 'mentioned' it at least twenty times since we got here. The library hasn't failed me yet, so we're going to keep looking until we find something." Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.

The two boys were bored and had been fidgeting since shortly after they arrived. As usual, Hermione was doing the work while Harry threw in useless comments and Draco complained. After thinking for three hours, Harry came up with a very philosophical, deep and meaningful statement.

"If I scuff my feet on the carpet and then run my finger over my arm, all the hair stands up! It's really cool!" Hermione groaned in frustration; Draco was amazed.

"Woah! Let me try!" (scuff scuff scuff) Draco started running in place underneath the table until he felt the charge of static running under his skin. Draco looked conspiratorially at Harry and motioned for him to be quiet as he sneaked behind Hermione who was currently hitting her head repeatedly onto the wooden table and cursing the boys for their short attention span. Draco slowly extended an electrified finger towards her arm and with a quick touch:

Zap!

Hermione shrieked in surprise and slight pain and turned to hit Draco for his childish behavior. But Draco wasn't there. Well, he was there physically, but definitely not mentally.

Draco stood frozen with his index finger still extended, the hair on his arms and head slightly raised with static electricity. His eyes were looking at something in the distance, almost glazed, but when Hermione raised from the seat and looked closer into them she saw colors, pictures, flashing across his eyes. Momentarily mesmerized, Hermione watched the colors swirl and from pictures of maps and places, people, landmarks. It was fascinating. Draco had become a human projector slide, the pictures were just being projected inside his head.

An instant later, Draco collapsed into her and brought her to the floor. Harry jumped up and rushed over to the pair. Both were moaning, Draco from the ordeal, and Hermione from hitting the floor with a lean but heavily muscled body on top of her.

"Get off me you oaf! What in Hades name was that?" Hermione yelled in a voice muffled by Draco's shoulder.

Draco slowly stood up, took a few steps, looked back at the surprised Gryffindors and in a quiet, strong voice he whispered:

"I know where Ginny is."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry tossed and turned in his bed that night. Draco had refused to divulge the information gained by his static charged epiphany until tomorrow so that he had time to think about it. Hermione was furious that he knew something and wasn't sharing it with her, especially anything concerning Ginny. She had glimpsed the images flashing in his eyes and could piece together that they led to Voldemort, but she couldn't decipher anything past that. Hermione thought aloud to Harry for hours afterwards. She pondered and contemplated and created hypothesis after hypothesis and arrived at only a headache for both of them.

Hermione retired to her room to clear her head and presumably think some more. Harry dragged himself to his dorm and lay in bed, trying to sleep but only worrying about Ginny.

_I can't let Voldemort steal anyone else I love from me. He's destroyed all the family I've ever known and now he takes the one person who could give me that feeling back? I don't feel alone when I'm with her. I know I'm still alive. Is that the way she makes Draco feel? He says he still loves her. She shouldn't have to choose between us. Why couldn't he just be as callous and cruel as he acts and forget her? I should have been the one to find the message. I should have been the one to learn how to find her. He can help, but I don't want him to. I deserve her. She loves me now, not him. Why can't he leave her alone! We could be happy if it weren't for him. I heard her talking in her sleep, whispering his name between tears. He's made both us suffer because he can't make up his stupid, bloody mind. I hope he's suffering as much as I am right now. I won't let him take Ginny from me. She's all I have._

Eventually Harry drifted into a fitful sleep full of dreams about Ginny, Voldemort and Draco.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: ok, I'm making progress, I think I know where to take this next but suggestions from you all would help. Sorry it's been so long since I updated, stupid school. I'll try to keep writing and see if I can finish this story in the next couple of weeks. Thanx for your support! And thank you Cat for reminding me I had a story to finish!

Thalia05


End file.
